


Squish

by ZeroHorizon



Series: A Series of Cozy Stories [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHorizon/pseuds/ZeroHorizon
Summary: Sana lying on top of Mina as she plays video games. Yes, this is more fluff.Squish! 💕





	Squish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeongmisahyo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeongmisahyo).



> Based on @jeongmisahyo's squishy Misana drawing. You all know the one lol.
> 
> https://twitter.com/jeongmisahyo/status/1093442817211465728?s=19

Sana quietly watched over Mina as the younger girl laid on her stomach in bed, her brown eyes fully focused on the Nintendo Switch held in her hands. A large penguin plushie lay under Mina's chest, nestled comfortably under her chin, a gift from Sana on their recent ten year dating anniversary, which was also happened to be their one year wedding anniversary. Sana smiled as Mina squeezed the penguin toy over and over absentmindedly as she played, a series of soft squishing noises filling the air on a peaceful summer morning at home.

Squish. Squish. Squish.

Sana could feel her heart flutter with affection as Mina laid there enjoying her game, the soft sunlight creating a warm glow around Mina's relaxed body. Sana loved watching Mina play, loved watching her wife immerse herself in her own little gaming world, but Sana couldn't hold herself back to only watch today.

Squish.

It was the sound of the mattress compressing from the extra weight as Sana climbed gently onto the bed with Mina.

Squish.

It was the sound of Sana laying herself against Mina's back, their thighs gliding against each other as Sana moved, the sound of the warm hug Sana gave to Mina's cozy body as gentle hands encompassed the younger girl from behind.

Squish.

It was the sound of Sana's heart swelling as she listened to the delighted giggle that Mina gave out at Sana's presence, the sound of the sticky pause button on Mina's beloved Switch, which she always put aside readily whenever Sana wanted attention.

Squish.

It was the sound of Sana's breath escaping her lungs as Mina rolled over and she gasped in awe at Mina's beauty, Mina's serene smile never failing to take her breath away despite seeing it nearly every day for the past fourteen years.

It was the sound of Mina's hands coming to rest against her wife's face, her fingers squeezing Sana's puffy cheeks playfully before caressing them tenderly, the softness of the action making Sana shiver and blush despite herself.

Squish.

It was the sound of Sana's lips on Mina's forehead in a slow caramel kiss, Mina's eyes fluttering softly in delight at the touch, the sound of Sana pressing her cheek against Mina chest, her ear directly over Mina heart, listening to Mina's heartbeat rising steadily just for her.

It was the sound of Sana sliding her hand into Mina's with a gentle squeeze, their fingers intertwined, the sound of Sana pressing Mina's hand against her heart, asking if Mina could feel Sana's heart beating for her as well, and the sound of Mina giving Sana's breast an unexpected and playful squeeze in return.

Squish.

It was the sound of Sana's throwing herself back down onto Mina's body in retaliation for the tease, a sharp whine of complaint from Sana as Mina's high pitched giggles echoed deep within Sana's ears.

It was the sound of their lips pressing together after Mina begged for mercy and Sana forgave her, the soft and tender marshmallow kiss acting as a sign of truce and more. It was the sound of Sana's heart bursting with love as Mina affectionately whispered a sincere, "I love you more than anything else in this world" and Sana returned the confession just as tenderly.

Squish.

It was the sound of the wet and messy lollipop kiss that passed between them, the sound of Mina tongue filling Sana's mouth with an urgent and needy greed. It was the sound of Sana rolling her hips gently against her wife, a devilish curl on her lips as Mina gazed up at her with a smoldering fire in her brown eyes, the sound of Sana pressing herself down on Mina's knee with a soft whimper, the skin between her thighs growing slicker with each movement.

It was the sound of Mina and Sana removing each other's clothing, warm whispers of affection in each other's ears, the sound of their lips against each other's bodies in a heated exchange of kisses; strawberry, cotton candy, and jelly, one kiss after the other, squish, squish, squish.

It was the sound of Sana's sliding two fingers into Mina gently, the younger girl moaning loudly in approval, only for Sana to increase the pace roughly at Mina's insistence between her uneven and shuddered breaths. It was the sound of Mina's burning release against Sana's fingers, Mina's body trembling uncontrollably throughout, the wet warmth on Sana's hand bringing a triumphant smile to her face.

It was the sound of Sana's sticky fingers as she slipped them between her lips, her tongue relishing Mina's taste much to the younger girl's embarrassment, Mina's flushed cheeks growing even pinker, Sana smiling, lips glistening obscenely, because she knew that Mina secretly loved that Sana was obsessed with her taste.

It was the sound of Sana brushing the sweaty hair away from Mina's forehead, the sound of her placing another caramel kiss there, gazing down with eyes full of adoration as Mina recovered from her orgasm, cherishing her wife as though she was a treasure more precious than anything else in this world.

Squish.

It was the sound of Mina flipping them over carefully, the bedsprings squeaky gently, and the sound of Sana settling back against the penguin plushie pillow as Mina pressed a fiery kiss to her lips. It was the sound of Mina lowering herself between Sana's thighs, her tongue exploring Sana languidly, the searing concentration of pleasure causing Sana to squirm and whine with no end in sight.

It was the sound of Mina slipping her left hand into Sana's right, their wedding rings on opposite fingers clinking against each other as a result, the sound of Mina squeezing her wife's hand firmly as the older girl started to crest from Mina's dedicated attention.

It was the sound of Sana coming, her back arched as her pleasure swelled past the breaking point, her voice stained and begging for Mina to stop and to bring her down from her high, only for Mina to mischievously become more aggressive, immediately bringing Sana to another peak so amazingly intense that it left Sana breathless and weak.

Squish.

It was the sound of Mina coming to lie beside Sana, their heads both resting together on the squishy penguin plushie, their bodies entangled together in a warm hug, affectionate words and bubbly giggles dancing back and forth between them before they started to drift off to sleep in a leisurely afternoon nap.

Squish.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an age reference since I had to check maths a couple of times as I wrote this. Per the timeline in Cozy Living, Misana were 9 when they first kissed, 13 when they first started dating, 21 when they got engaged, 22 when they got married, and 23 as of this fic (recently celebrated their 10 year dating anniversary and 1 year wedding anniversary).
> 
> Yes, of course Misana got married on the day they started dating, because they're sentimental like that.


End file.
